falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
New Bethlehem
Founding and early history The town of New Bethlehem was not always named that prior to its founding it was known as Nipton, a seedy town where NCR troopers would often come to get laid by the local prostitutes, however once a Legion Slaving Party moved through killing all in the town it became a ghost town only marked by the billowing columns of smoke from the burning piles of tires stacked around the town by the Legion. However after the Second battle of the Hoover Dam and the subsequent NCR victory the threat of Legion attack was greatly diminished. A former New Cannanite by the name of Daniel was the one who founded the town, after leaving the Zion Valley to Joshua Graham and the Dead Horses wandered the wastes until he came upon agroup of New Cannan survivors who after some time decided to follow Daniel. Daniel led them across the wastes to the Mojave Wasteland being joined by small groups of former members of the Tar Walkers and Crazy Horns, whom Daniel quickly converted. Soon the group came upon Nipton, still a smoldering ruin yet the group quickly doused the fires and took down the Legion banners and soon inhabited the town renaming it New Bethlehem. The town was soon joined by a small group of the Sorrows tribe who had left Zion when the 80s began attacking the valley. The town was made up of mostly natives now with the exception of the New Cannanites and Boxcars who Daniel found, healed and converted. Soon the town had been fixed up by the group with the Town hall serving as the Mayor's office, Church, and Sheriff's office. The General store reassumed its former role with the upstairs becoming the Headquarters for the New Bethlehem Traders, a Caravan company founded by several members of the town. the town would soon become a Hub for trade with multiple caravan companies calling the town home, all of which was protected by Sheriff Boxcars. List of Caravan Companies bases in New Bethlehem: *New Bethlehem Traders *Happy Trails Caravan Company *Cassidy Caravans (restarted by Cass after Second battle of Hoover Dam) *Morning Star Caravans *Far Go Traders (regional HQ) NCR annexation and Raider troubles Almost upon its founding the town had problems with raiders attacking the towns Caravans and Merchants coming into town. The raiders were from the Viper gang and their attacks were almost always deadly. Boxcars himslef had to fight them off solo when Daniel was off dealing with the NCR. Cassidy would often help in fighting them off and so would Daniel when he was around but the attacks were becoming more frequent. So when Captain Knight from the Mojave Outpost cmae down to once again offer annexation Daniel this time accepted and the town was soon under the control and protection of the NCR. Boxcar was kept as Sheriff of New Bethlehem and two NCR MPs as his deputies he was finally able to defeat the Vipers after what was called the battle of New Bethlehem. Nowadays New Bethlehem is a prosperous town with Caravans and Merchants coming to trade in the town daily, almost everyone in the town is reasonably well off as the Caravans bring money into the town by the thousands. One powerful pule factor for the poor NCR squatters in Freeside and all throughout outter Vegas is the never ending supply of work in the town. The towns houses are mostly filled with the orignal families with the old hotels serving as the guard station and General store as a tradingpost also. Sheriff Boxcars is one of the many interesting characters in the town being a former Powder Ganger turned Mormon, he will always tell the story of a young Courier who helped retrieve some of his friends from that Slaver party when they had just passed through town. Category:Locations Category:Post-War Settlements